La Literatura Medieval Española
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Los exámenes cada vez se acercan más, y si Yusuke y Kuwabara no aprueban deberán repetir curso. Es el turno de Keiko y Kurama de echarles una mano, pero… ¿será eso posible?


**Disclaimer:** YuuYuuHakusho pertenece única y exclusivamente al gran MangaKa Yoshihiro Togashi. Únicamente me considero propietaria de este Fan Fic echo sin ánimos de lucro.

**Sumario:** Los exámenes cada vez se acercan más, y si Yusuke y Kuwabara no aprueban deberán repetir curso. Es el turno de Keiko y Kurama de echarles una mano, pero… ¿será eso posible?

**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, lo primero que debo decir es que este fan fic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Lo que pasa es que he decidido hacer un repaso para el examen algo "diferente" al habitual (estudio de tres horas hincando codos) y ver si funcionaba (y, aunque no lo fuera, el tema lo he trabajado dos veces en un mes, así que espero que lo tenga aprobado). He tenido esta idea de golpe, espero que os divierta y a la vez os culturice, ya que estas cosas suelen ser interesantes.

La Literatura Medieval Española

"Muy bien… ¿alguno de vosotros me puede decir qué es la literatura?" preguntó Keiko Yukimura mirando a los dos chicos que tenía enfrente con una sonrisa esperanzadora. Hubo un silencio, la chica suspiró exasperada. Cerró sus ojos de color castaño y se apartó el flequillo detrás de la oreja: ese sería un largo día. Expulsó un poco de polvo imaginario de su uniforme escolar (una manía que había adoptado hacía ya tiempo) de color azul-tejano.

"Err… sí, creo que Takenaka mencionó algo el otro día…" dijo Kuwabara con nerviosismo. Hubo otro silencio. El joven tenía el cabello rizado en forma de cono y de color anaranjado. Tenía las facciones de la cara muy marcadas y sus ojos eran estirados y sus pupilas pequeñas. Era un chico alto y robusto, y llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar azul eléctrico.

"Sí, claro, dijo que había examen" respondió de nuevo Keiko con una mueca. "¿Yusuke, por lo menos has oído hablar de **que es** la literatura…verdad?" preguntó esperanzadoramente. Pero el aludido ni siquiera miró a la chica, más bien estaba contemplando las musarañas del piso de ella. Era un chico alto, con el cabello negro azabache engominado hacia tras con un kilo y medio de gel. Tenía los ojos castaños y grandes, pero en esos momentos nublados porque no prestaba atención. "¡¡YUSUKE!!"

"¿Euh?" preguntó el chico, Yusuke Urameshi con una gotita en la nuca. Keiko suspiró y le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza con un abanico de papel. "¡ITAI! (1)! ¿A qué viene eso?" preguntó masajeándose la zona dolorida.

"Yusuke… deberías prestar atención a lo que dice Keiko-san" vino una cuarta voz. Éste era Shuiichi Minamino o, como todos lo conocían, Kurama. Un chico alto y muy atractivo, con los rasgos de la cara casi femeninos. Tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda y era pelirrojo y largo. Éste también vestía un uniforme de color rojo pálido, procedente de la escuela Meiou.

"A ver, ¿¡Qué es la literatura!?" preguntó Keiko, tratando de contenerse y alegrándose de tener una ayuda con esos dos. Sin duda, entre ella y Kurama formaban un buen equipo intelectual a nivel escolar, pero con esos dos… la verdad, le daban escalofríos.

"No lo sé" dijeron Kuwabara y Yusuke sinceramente y mirando a los dos como esperando que ellos contestaran. Hubo, como no, otro silencio tenso.

"Podéis memorizar algo de cabeza… ¿verdad?" preguntó Kurama, sabiendo que esa era probablemente la única manera de que tuvieran un punto en el examen. Los dos lo miraron y asintieron, aunque decididamente no muy seguros de sí mismos "Bueno, apuntad en un papel. Para mañana quiero que le digáis la definición a Keiko sin mirar la hoja, ¿entendido?" asintieron de nuevo, pero Kurama no estaba muy seguro.

"Muy bien, pues mañana a primera hora os preguntaré la definición" afirmó Keiko con una mirada severa. Los dos chicos asintieron y cogieron un papel y un bolígrafo, dispuestos a copiar las palabras exactas que dijera su amigo.

"La **literatura** es el **acto de comunicación** entre un **emisor** y un **receptor** en que la **función poética** tiene más relevancia que las demás y es más importante el **código** que el mensaje" dijo Kurama de un tirón pero lo suficientemente lento para que copiaran las palabras. "Esta es la definición. Así que si os preguntan: ¿Qué es la literatura?, ponéis esto, ¿entendido?"

Hubo un silencio. Una risa. Un suspiro exasperado.

Media hora más tarde, Kurama había conseguido explicar, con la ayuda de Keiko, qué era el **emisor**, qué era el **receptor** y todo lo que no entendían. Les había costado comprender que la comunicación tenía más de una función (la metalingüística, por ejemplo) pero que la **poética** (la manera de decir las cosas) era lo más importante (que el mensaje en sí).

"Muy bien. Lo que preguntará es la **Literatura Medieval Española**, así que primero de todo, ¿cuánto dura la Época Medieval en España?" preguntó Keiko cruzando los dedos.

"Mil años" saltó Kuwabara de golpe. Hubo un silencio y una risa "No me miréis así, es imposible que dure mil años, lo he dicho en trola… ¿no podéis aceptar una broma?" preguntó el más grande, molesto. Keiko se sentía casi a punto de llorar.

"Sabía yo que no podrías haberlo sabido de no ser por potra" gimió Keiko. Yusuke y Kuwabara la miraron, confusos "Que sí, Kuwabara, que dura mil años, desde el siglo V después de Cristo al siglo XV, donde empieza el Renacimiento (pero ese es otro tema, ahora no lo hablaremos)".

"¡¡Eh!! ¡Pero a este paso me sacaré el examen con suerte!" exclamó Kuwabara con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer tonto. Yusuke hizo una mueca: él no había acertado nada, y eso que había estado diciendo cosas.

"¡¡Qué te vas a sacar el examen con suerte!!" exclamó Yusuke.

"¡¡Pues más sensibilidad espiritual tengo, ¿o no?!!" gritó Kuwabara.

"¡Yusuke! ¡Kuwabara! ¡Basta! Aún queda mucho, y no, no podrás aprobar por mucha sensibilidad espiritual que tengas, Kuwabara" dijo Kurama haciendo que reinara el silencio. "Pero por lo menos sabéis de cuanto a cuanto es, del siglo V al XV" los dos tomaron nota rápidamente.

"Muy bien, ¿y qué pasa en la Época Medieval?" preguntó Yusuke mordiendo la goma de la punta de su lápiz. Keiko sonrió: por fin estaba mostrando interés. Poco sabía ella que el interés era, más bien, para salir de ahí… si supiera lo que le quedaba aún…

"Veamos" empezó a decir Keiko meditando lo que iría a decir "Por entonces, la gente era muy creyente" la miraron de forma rara "Que sí, cristianos, católicos, que creían en un Dios y en Jesucristo…" al ver la cara de los dos chicos se exasperó "¡¡QUE CREÍAN EN UNA RELIGIÓN Y PUNTO!!" gritó por encima de sus pulmones.

"K'so (2), esto es muy complicado" gimió Yusuke, pero que tampoco le ponía interés. Keiko estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular cuando Kurama siguió hablando por ella.

"Eran muy creyentes, y lo que pensaban era que Dios era el centro de todo y que el hombre no tenía vida que fuera importante. Pensaban que la verdadera felicidad vendría después de la muerte, así que su situación, por muy pésima que fuese, la aguantaban con el fin de querer llegar al cielo" explicaba Kurama. Kuwabara asintió, tomando notas. Keiko le dio otro golpe a Yusuke, que también empezó a escribir. ¡Con las ganas que tenía de irse al centro recreativo…!

"¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con la literatura?" preguntó Kuwabara, confuso.

"Pues que esto es lo que pasaba en la realidad, y la literatura lo manifiesta. Por entonces habían tres estamentos políticos" continuó diciendo Kurama "Los de la **Nobleza** que gozaban de privilegios y eran de alto rango. Los del **Clérigo** que sabían escribir y leer, y sus obras era mayoritariamente religiosas y el **Pueblo Llano**. El pueblo llano era el que tenía más dificultades de supervivencia, no tenían privilegios y tenían que someterse al feudalismo. Antes trabajaban en el campo, pero empezaron a emigrar hacia las ciudades y salieron los **burgueses**, que más adelante…bueno, no, eso no es importante" concluyó el chico ácidamente. Keiko asintió, de acuerdo.

"Aahh… y veamos, ¿estos todos eran religiosos?" preguntó Kuwabara, a quién le había llamado la atención el cristianismo.

"Sí, pero no todos eran de la misma religión" dijo Keiko sonriente "Algunos eran cristianos, otros judíos y otros musulmanes" con esto, sacó un mapa del mundo y les marcó los territorios "Veréis, en el año 711 después de Cristo, los musulmanes trataron de conquistar la Península Ibérica" dijo señalando dicha península "y lo consiguieron, pero los españoles no dejaron de defenderse, y al final, tras casi 800 años, en el año 1492 les expulsaron del todo"

"¡¿800 años!?" exclamaron los dos, boquiabiertos.

"Yo les hubiera pateado el trasero de buena gana a los que lo intentaron" dijo Yusuke, con una mueca.

"Pero ten en cuenta que los musulmanes no solo conquistaron la península, sino que les enseñaron a sus habitantes a usar métodos de conreo y muchas otras cosas de su cultura que aún ahora están presentes. Y, entrando en la **Literatura**, de ese conflicto de musulmanes contra cristianos salieron las **Jarchas**"

"J-J ¿qué?" preguntaron los dos. Keiko se lo escribió en sus libretas. "¿Es un nuevo tipo de comida? Como lo de las patatas…" preguntaron casi al unísono. Keiko y Kurama suspiraron, exasperados.

"Estamos hablando de literatura, no de dietética" murmuró Kurama abriendo su libro de texto y repasando el contenido con una ojeada "Veréis, las **Jarchas** eran pequeñas composiciones de 2 a 4 estrofas (6—8 sílabas) en que una mujer se lamenta sobre la ausencia del amado" le enseñó una imagen de una mujer mirando por la ventana tristemente, el estilo era muy diferente al japonés, pero era una obra muy bonita. "Eran composiciones que después de un tiempo, irían acompañadas de unas **Muwasajas**" tuvo que contenerse por no golpear a los dos chicos que habían empezado a reírse "que eran glosas, vamos, que explicaban más ampliamente lo que decía la Jarcha. "Estas obras son muy antiguas, pero por suerte conservamos algunas de ellas intercaladas en obras cultas que autores que supieron ver su belleza e importancia" Nada, como si les estuviera hablando en griego.

"Las **Jarchas** eran canciones líricas (es decir, que habla de los sentimientos del autor o autora) que iban dirigidas hacia la madre, hermanas o amigas, porque echaban de menos a su novio o amado (o _habib_, que es como se les llamaba)" continuó explicando Keiko. Se alegraba de ver que empezaban a tomar notas más en serio "Y veréis, a parte de las **Jarchas**, también hay los **Cantigas de Amigo**"

"Eh, eh, una cosa… ¿y porqué tenemos que estudiar la Literatura Medieval **Española**?" preguntó Yusuke arqueando una ceja. Keiko se encogió de hombros.

"Tú apunta y calla" la contestó "Las **Cantigas de Amigo** no son lo mismo que las **Jarchas**. Se diferencian porque las **Jarchas** son mucho más desordenadas, no tienen métrica ni rima impuesta, pero en cambio las **Cantigas** sí. Son regulares y tienen precisión, además, riman en Consonante" Keiko les explicó **qué** era la rima Consonante y la diferencia con la Asonante en un momento "Y normalmente sus rimas vas encadenadas. Las **Cantigas** vienen de la zona Galaico-Portuguesas"

"Lo que tienen en común las **Jarchas** y las **Cantigas** (por lo que siempre se las agrupan juntas) es que son **literatura oral**, el tema (lo del _habib_) y que se quejan (aunque en las Cantigas sea a la Naturaleza y en las Jarchas a otras mujeres) pero no tienen mucho más en común" continuó Kurama.

"¡Pues para eso se pone un solo nombre y las diferencias!" exclamó Kuwabara, sin tenerlas todas de aprenderse todos esos nombres nuevos. ¡Y la que le quedaban!

"Pero es que había dos maneras de componer, Kuwabara" respondió Keiko "Había la manera popular-tradicional donde el autor es desconocido y, al ir pasando de boca en boca, se han añadido y perdido muchas cosas de lo original. Y también había la forma culta, donde normalmente sí sabemos quién es el autor y es poesía escrita"

"Ahh…"

"De carácter **popular-tradicional** encontramos el **Mester**** de juglaría**. Los juglares eran quienes componían las historias (que se llamaban **Cantares de Gesta**) épicas. No se sabe el origen, pero se dice que eran canciones que cantaban los bárbaros para recordar todas las proezas de sus antepasados y un grito hacia la victoria" explicó Kurama tranquilamente. De repente, una imagen de unos bárbaros (como los de las películas, con barbas y huesos que atravesaban la nariz) cantando canciones ultra-animados y bebiendo sake (¿¡Sake!?) dispuestos a luchar con metralletas (¿¡Metralletas!? Si Kurama y Keiko supieran…).

"Los juglares explicaban historias relacionadas con héroes nacionales que cumplían grandes hazañas (recordad que todo esto lo hacían de memoria, a diferencia de vosotros). Se estructuraban en estrofas de unos 10 o 20 sílabas (con dos hemistiquios… vamos, ni me molesto a explicar qué es, ¿o sí? Es la división en un mismo verso que se cuenta por separado, pero bueno). Eran de extensión variable, monorrimos y asonantes"

"Mirad, aquí habla de las características de los **Cantares de gesta**" dijo Kurama que había dejado de ir mirando el libro. Giró el libro y obligó a los chicos que leyeran las características.

"A. Arcaísmos: Carácter tradicional de la época"

"B. Epítetos épicos: Añadir un rasgo identificador a algo o alguien"

"C. _El llorar de los ojos_, expresión"

"D. Repetición del 'tanto'"

"E. Uso de la Segunda persona para hablarle al público"

"F. Libertad en el uso de las formas verbales"

"G. El amor lo vence todo"

Un silencio. Keiko y Kurama, asintieron, complacidos pero deseando que lo lograran aprender de memoria. Hubo un silencio. Casi hubieran podido jurar oír una rosa del desierto cruzar el comedor de la casa de la chica.

Y por eso mismo estuvieron durante casi una hora más explicándoles de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo otra vez todo lo que habían dicho hasta entonces. Lo de las **Jarchas**, las **Cantigas de Amigo**, los **Cantares de Gesta**…

Y cuando llegaron al tema del **Poema del Mío Cid**, Keiko y Kurama sintieron ganas de tirarse por el balcón. ¡Exasperante! Los chicos no dejaban de pedir descansos cada tres minutos (Yusuke seguramente iría al centro recreativo y Kuwabara saldría corriendo de ahí a la que se descuidasen).

"Repite lo que te acabo de contar, Yusuke" dijo Kurama algo severamente. Éste asintió.

"Me has dicho que la historia va sobre un tío llamado Rodrigo Díaz de Vívar #Ro·Du·Ri·Go Di·A·Su De Bi·Ba·Ru# " no era un milagro que supiera el nombre después de tener que repetirlo durante 200 veces sin parar "Que fue desterrado por el Rey" Alfonso VI, pero le perdonaba "y se fue de Castilla y luchó muchas veces y ganó er…"

"Valencia" acabó Keiko, contenta.

"Eso, y el rey lo perdonó. Y luego casó a sus hijas con los…err…"

"Infantes de Carrión" terminó Kurama.

"Sí, pero ellos eran unos cobardes y como el Cid les había dejado en ridículo por su cobardía, cogió a las tías y las ató a un árbol y las dejó medio-muertas, y se salvaron el pellejo porque el autor lo quiso, porque si no la hubieran palmado…" continuó el joven "Y ellas hablaron con su padre, que les llevó a juicio y ganó. Y casó a las hijas otra vez" dijo sonriente, feliz por haber sabido escondido bien la chuleta que tenía en la manga. Ni siquiera Kurama se había percatado.

"Kuwabara, ¿En qué tres partes se divide?"

"Er… El cantar del destierro, el cantar de las bodas y el cantar de la afrenta de corpes" Yusuke sonrió, ya había visto la chuleta que escondía el más alto, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Kuwabara también había visto la suya.

"Muy bien, aunque la próxima vez que sea sin chuletas" comentó Kurama. Los dos maldijeron y Keiko abrió la boca para empezar a regañarles cuando él interrumpió "Veréis, **El Cid** es una obra anónima, no se sabe quién lo escribió. Se conserva un manuscrito (por Per Abbat) y se escribe, principalmente, para que el personaje recupere el honor que perdió al ser desterrado y el del cristianismo contra los musulmanes, pues esto pasa a la vez"

"¿Y porqué tenemos que estudiar esto?" preguntó Kuwabara, ya harto.

"Pues porque es una obra muy importante. Es más, la obra épica más importante de todo un milenio. No tiene una medida de estrofas fijas, pero tiene 3730 versos divididos por hemistiquios (¿recordáis lo que son?) y no se conservan todos. Tiene tanto peso por ser tan **realista**, refleja fielmente la sociedad y la mentalidad de la época. Además, tiene un profundo análisis en la psicología de los personajes y en alguna parte es incluso humorística. Además de eso, es el resultado del deseo por terminar la reconquista"

"¿Ya hemos terminado, ¿verdad??" preguntó Yusuke, esperanzado.

"Si supieran lo que aún queda…" murmuró Kurama, que tenía tantas ganas de salir de ahí como todos. "Veamos, ahora toca… ah… la lírica culta, la poesía **provenzal**". Frunció el entrecejo "veréis, esto es ya otra cosa, no tiene que ver con el Cid"

"Ok"

"En el siglo XII y XIII, habían unos juglares que eran trovadores. Ellos cantaban los **Amor Cortés**, que eran temas muy artificiosos y complicados. Exigía mucha cultura que recibían de escuelas monásticas" dijo Keiko "Vamos, que vosotros no escribís eso ni queriendo" dijo con algo de mofa. Yusuke abrió la boca para discutir pero Kurama interrumpió.

"El Amor cortés son estrofas sobre el amor no correspondido de una mujer que está en un rango muy superior al del poeta. Vamos, que él la quiere mucho pero ella no puede corresponderle porque está casada y porque no sabe los sentimientos de él hacia ella, que se considera como pecado, y arriesga ser descubierto por el marido. Se extiende sobretodo por Italia, Cataluña y Galicia"

"Buah… ¿y a mi qué?" preguntó Yusuke, con el cejo fruncido. Kurama suspiró.

"Pues nada, que tienes que saberlo si quieres aprobar, y por mucho que te lleves una chuleta, no te cabrá una carnicería entera en el estuche" comentó él. Kuwabara rió, pero sabía que eso en parte también iba dirigido a él, si no aprobaba, su hermana lo mataría. "Hasta aquí, ¿sí?"

Y tras resolver un par de dudas y complementar los apuntes, tras hora y media de repaso de lo que habían echo (y suerte que empezaron a estudiar a primera hora…) empezaron a hablar sobre el **Mester**** de Clerecía**.

Como ya habían estado mucho rato estudiando, decidieron tomar un descanso de unos minutos, pero sin descuidar la materia, así que habaron sobre su opinión sobre el "¿Por qué estudiaban la Literatura Medieval Española?". Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban más que hartos (e incluso los "profesores"), pero tras un rato, decidieron empezar a cooperar, después de todo, ellos estaban perdiendo su tiempo.

"El **Mester**** de Clerecía** surge cuando la Iglesia ve que hay más gente que va divertirse en la plaza con las historias épicas de los juglares que con la Biblia y la palabra de Dios. Al ver eso, decidieron empezar a escribir ellos mismos. Pero ellos usaron una técnica totalmente diferentes, la **Cuaderna Vía** o **Tetrástrofo monorrimo** (A, A, A, A) y pretendían moralizar a las personas con obras clásicas, novelescas, épico-nacionales y religiosos"

"A diferencia del **Mester**** de Juglaría**, ellos tenían la métrica de la Cuaderna Vía, una organización estrófica, un verso regular y una rima consonante" acabó Keiko.

"Ahh… ¿Y esto de los Mesteres…, tenemos que sabernos alguno?" preguntó Kuwabara, rezando recibir una negativa, pero quedó claramente decepcionado.

"Por ejemplo: **Gonzalo de Berceo**. Sabemos que es de Berceo (La Rioja) y se dedicó a escribir obras literarias religiosas dedicadas a los santos, a la Virgen María o a las ceremonias de culto"

"O el **Arcipreste de Hita** que escribió el **Libro del Buen Amor**" explicó Keiko "que fue escrita a la primera mitad del siglo XIV. Trata sobre el tema el _Loco Amor _(el de las personas) que dícese que ha vivido el autor y sobre el _Buen Amor_ (hacia Dios). Usa la Cuaderna Vía, pero a veces sustituye el 77 por el 88 o usa el **verso de Arte Menor** (menos de 8 sílabas cada verso). No se sabe muy bien lo que pretendía el **Arcipreste de Hita**, si estaba de acuerdo o no con el _Loco Amor_, pues en el Prólogo dice que no pero en el libro parece otra cosa" acabó la chica.

"Leed esto, es la estructura" dijo Kurama pasándoles el libro. Y así hicieron, empezaron a leer uno a uno las partes de libro con voz algo monótona.

"Dos episodios alegóricos"

"Perífrasis del Pamphilus"

"Cuentos y fábulas didácticas"

"Disquisiciones didácticas, morales y burlescas"

"Composiciones líricas, religiosas y profanas"

"Exacto" concluyó Keiko. "Y NO, aún no podéis descansar. Encima que Kurama y yo nos molestamos en explicar todo esto que ya nos lo sabemos…" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Kurama no dijo nada, pues ni estaba de acuerdo ni en contra, pero los chicos callaron y escucharon lo que tenían que decir sus "profesores". "Y ahora hablamos sobre… **la prosa medieval**, es decir, en latín y en romance primitiva" dijo Keiko ojeando el libro.

"Bueno, esto no presenta mucha complejidad. La prosa en latín trata sobre temas históricos, jurídicos, didácticos y científicos, traducidos del ebreo o el árabe" explicó Kurama "Y la romance primitiva (el romance es la rama de la lengua de la que había surgido el latín, es decir, el castellano, el portugués, el catalán, el francés, el italiano, etc.) trata sobre las traducciones de las mismas obras en romance. La didáctica se divide en dos ramas, la que explica todo en forma de doctrina y la que lo explica en cuentos o fábulas"

"Todo esto fue impulsado gracias a **Alfonso X el Sabio**" dijo Keiko mientras se masajeaba el hombro tenso, empezaba a estar cansada "que fundó una escuela de traductores. Se le llama el sabio por el simple echo de saber leer o escribir, no os penséis que…"

"¡¡AH!! ¡¡Eso significa que YO también soy SABIO, ¡¡ALABADME!!" exclamó Yusuke.

_PLAFF_

Keiko, por si acaso, había empezado a hacer otro abanico de papel que esta vez colisionó contra la frente del joven. Kuwabara reía, pero tan solo recibió otro mandoble contra la cabeza. Kurama lo observaba todo con una gota en la nuca. Suspiró, él tampoco tenía más ganas de estudiar, pero no podía dejarles atrás.

"Lo que decía Keiko, **Alfonso X** fundó una escuela de traductores. Se pude decir que es el padre de la lengua española, pues como el español era una lengua muy poco evolucionada, tuvo que crear palabras nuevas y normas ortográficas y gramaticales. Escribió obras históricas, jurídicas, científicas y er…" iba a decir 'recreativas', pero decidió que no era algo fundamental y le ahorraría problemas "…eso mismo. Tuvo un sobrino, que era **Don Juan Manuel**, que escribió **El conde Lucanor**" explicó.

"Sí. Esa obra va de un Conde que siempre que se ve en algún aprieto, le pregunta a su criado **Patronio** una solución. Pero no se la da directamente, en cambio, le cuenta una historia clásica u oriental para que el Conde actúe astutamente por sí mismo. Junto con **Cid el Campeador**, es la cumbre de la literatura Española" explicó ella.

"Buff… un momento, me estás diciendo que _todo esto_, ¿sale en el examen?" Keiko asintió ante la pregunta de Kuwabara, que gimió de descontento.

"Y ninguno de los dos se perderá clase, pues os pienso ir a buscar" dijo ella con una mueca "Va, que queda poco, tan solo queda la Novela y el teatro" dijo felizmente.

"Pues que sea rápido" murmuró Yusuke, harto. _PLAFF_

_«Eso le dejará la frente algo roja para mañana»_ pensó Kurama tratando de aguantarse la risa.

"Venga, que queda poco, continuad apuntando" dijo el joven cansadamente "Veamos. No se considera _Novela_ ninguna obra literaria que fuera anterior a Don Quijote de la Mancha, por Miguel de Cervantes. Pero bueno, de momento, existían ya dos tipos de prosa. La prosa de aventuras (donde influye el romance, la acción y las leyendas clásicas) y la prosa caballeresca (influenciada por la épica francesa y los mitos británicos"

"Aja"

"Y en cuento al teatro…"

"¿¡Es lo último!?"

"Sí…"

"¡¡ALHELUJA!!"

_PLAFF_, _PLAFF_

"No tiene relación con la Antigüedad clásica… eh, eh, que sea lo último no significa que no debáis apuntar" dijo Kurama con el cejo fruncido. Los dos chicos gimieron y cogieron sus bolígrafos, masajeando sus muñecas cansadas "Pero se usaban en las **celebraciones religiosas** para representar alguna parte de la Biblia. Al final, se empezó a usar ese género de una manera separada a la de la religiosa y se independizó"

"Exacto. La más antigua son los "Autos de los Reyes Magos (XII)" pero que es una obra bastante pobre. Se interrumpe la producción teatral tres siglos, pero luego vuelve a aparecer puesto que hay índices se su existencia…"

"Y con esto…"

"Pues sí"

"¿Eh?"

"Hemos acabado"

Tal información costó de procesar en la mente de los dos chicos, que estaba llena de literatura, nombres de autores, fechas y géneros, pero por fin esas dos palabras llegaron el núcleo de su cerebro. Dieron un grito de victoria y salieron corriendo de la casa, gritando a lo loco de la alegría.

"Espero que aprueben…" dijo Keiko, de repente.

"Como no lo hagan les corto por la mitad con el látigo" gruñó Kurama mientras suspiraba "Estoy cansadísimo, no hemos dejado de repetir lo mismo una vez tras otra… mejor les vale aprobar"

¿Aprobaron o no los chicos? Pues eso no lo sabe nadie (tan solo ellos…), pero lo que sí se sabe es que salieron del aula para salir corriendo de nuevo del colegio, maldiciendo al Arcipreste de Hita y el Mester de Clerecía, con la muñeca roja.

Unos años después, Keiko encontró entre los papeles de Yusuke ese mismo examen.

Un 5.

Sonrió.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** En final es patético, lo sé, pero son las 11 de la noche y estoy cansadísima y mañana tengo el examen. Espero que me vaya bien, jeje, si no, todo este escrito habrá sido en vano, pero creo que se me ha retenido. Interesante… aunque es demasiado cansado hacer esto. No me he currado el final simplemente porque, además de ser tarde, no es lo importante en el fic.

¡¡Gracias **Jesús Alonso** por todo el tema de Literatura!!

1-. **¡Itai!:** ¡Duele!

2-. **K'so:** Mierda


End file.
